


Rotten Work.

by mahamudoon



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i think? things arent great but theyre not terrible either., i think???, jun is Fucked Up TM, somewhat of a resolution too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahamudoon/pseuds/mahamudoon
Summary: “It’s rotten work.” Jun bluntly states, his voice heavy with the sorrow crashing up from his chest. Placing his rough, tanned hand over Jun’s porcelain, smooth one, Tatsuya struggles. His honesty trapped in his throat.‘Not to me.’ He thinks. ‘Not if it’s you.’
Relationships: Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Rotten Work.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ive wrote in about 4 years ^_^ go easy on me
> 
> every time i check the tatsujun tag it’s always chat fics so im here to change that
> 
> original inspiration: https://twitter.com/auva_png/status/1226263455574953984?s=21
> 
> pls pls pls send them some love!!!
> 
> anyways i hope yall enjoy. these two make me yearn. (also sorry if it’s formatted weird i wrote it on my phone in google docs)
> 
> edit: fixed some spelling mistakes + thank u so much for the nice comments 🥺 im rlly happy ppl like it

The night after Caracol, after gruelling through the dark, damp, depths of the catacombs to save Jun from himself, was not an easy one. Watching him torture himself to appease the wishes of his late father, watching him take on the weight of the world to bring about some idealist new world order…. It wasn’t right.

The events that unfolded earlier, it made Tatsuya's stomach churn. And yet when Jun was saved, all Tatsuya could manage to do was stand there awkwardly while everyone cried tears of joy, solemnly flicking his lighter out of habit. 

Of course, Jun noticed, commenting on how he still had his precious heirloom after these ten long years. And to Tatsuya’s surprise, Jun still owned his watch too.

When all was done they exited the catacombs together, greeted by the faux bright skies of Xibalba. After stocking up on supplies, Maya suggested that some rest was in need; they needed as much energy as possible to attack the temples. Happily accepting this proposal, Eikichi and Lisa began to head off towards Peace Diner in the hopes of replenishing their strength with fast food, leaving the three with a sense of tension in the air.

Noticing this, Jun put a smile on his face and wished the other two farewell, heading home to his empty one bedroom apartment somewhere in Yumesaki. Noticing his lingering gaze, Maya nudged Tatsuya in the arm, knocking him out of his daze.

“What are you doing?! Go after him!” She encouraged. 

Tatsuya stood there, flicking his lighter once, quietly debating on how to say that shouldn’t Maya also console Juns' woes? She was big sister Maya after all. Somehow, psychically reading his mind, she replied without missing a beat.

“It wasn’t _me_ he wanted to save him.”

The cogs clicking into place, Tatusya knew what she meant. Met with a smile of approval from Maya, he started jogging after Jun. 

With Tatsuya quickly catching up to him, Jun turned to meet him without a word - desperate to hear whatever was on Tatsuya's mind. After all this time though, Tatsuya was still never good with his words, with expressing what he wanted. Jun wonders if he was still going to be able to pick up the pieces of what Tatsuya was going to say.

Tatsuya gently placed his hand on Jun’s shoulder, pulling him closer slightly - causing the two of them to slightly flush and tense up. Ten years of unknown, long harboured, feelings were begging to spill from Tatsuya’s lips but he relented, struggling to even let Jun’s name break free.

Placing his free hand in his pocket, he fiddled with the lighter he kept so dearly to himself. A slight line dented in between his brows, not wanting to let his inner feelings be known. His so called best friend's name, like a foreign language on his tongue, suffocated and struggled in his throat. But Jun understood, his hand meeting Tatsuyas and gently cupping it, like they were kids again.

“... _Jun_.” He stammered.

“ _Tacchi_.” Jun replied, without missing a beat.

Taken aback by the nickname, something flickered in Tatsuya’s chest, sparking quickly into a warm ember and slightly glassing his eyes over from the heat. The nickname Jun had called him so dearly all those years ago. 

Tatsuya has always valued blunt honesty, from himself and others, but mustering the strength to say his mind has always escaped him. However, still on the high of adrenaline from the events of Caracol, he boldly declared, “Stay with me tonight.”

Now, it was Jun’s turn to be taken aback. Of all the things he expected Tatsuya to say to him, all the malice and spite and venom he thought he deserved so badly, this was not expected.

He couldn’t tell if it was unwelcomed.

Quickly plastering a warm smile on his face, desperately trying to not let his shock show through his well practiced façade. Underneath it all, his chest was threatening to explode. Why is that in such a heartfelt moment, all he could feel was such a deep cutting sorrow? Pouring into his heart and overflowing, filling his chest. His bottom lip slightly quivered, threatening to tell the truth of his drowning emotions. As much as Jun practiced and pretended to appear as well mannered and mentally sound as possible, his facial features could almost give it away to those with trained eyes. Chapped, bitten lips and dark, sunken in eyes plastered onto his sickly pale skin. Whether he would admit it or not, Jun was not a healthy person.

“Of course, _Tacchi_.” Jun replied, his voice bittersweet, quiet and slightly croaking, like an animal pushed from its cage. Still, he was longing for a sense of peace he had not felt in years.

With this, Tatsuya quickly pulled Jun into a hug, tightly embracing him as if to not let Nyarlathotep take a hold of him once more. This familiarity felt so right to both of them, a small sense of catharsis for what they had been through over their years apart. Of course, a picturesque scene of a tense hug in front of a slowly setting sun outside of the Alaya Shrine, hues of burning orange overtaking the soft blues and illuminating the clouds a pale yellow, would not heal them, and the light pale winds would not whisk their problems away. 

But, it was a start. 

* * *

The two were sitting on his bed, picking at their beef bowls, watching the sun set from Tatsuya’s window in relative silence. 

Tatsuya’s home in Rengedai was warm, filled with a sense of welcoming Jun had not felt in a few long years. It made his chest clench even more, what he had been missing out from for so long making itself known. Yet, he felt the greens of envy prickle ever so slightly in his chest. Jun would have gladly traded his experience for such a warm and loving environment in his formative years. He can tell Tatsuya’s relationship with his family is strained, most likely stemming from his communication struggles, but for some reason his mind, the dark remnants of what _Joker_ left behind, accuses Tatsuya of taking it all for granted, and Jun can’t help but listen.

Tatsuya must have noticed the slight change of demeanour. Doing what he thinks is right, he places a solid, firm, hand on Jun’s back in the hopes of comforting him. Guilt begins to wash over Jun. This was clearly more than he deserved. 

Instinctively moving away from Tatsuya’s touch, Jun sets their empty bowls aside and gets up in a mild panic. Assuming his polite mask, he begins his performance with his back to Tatsuya, “This was really nice of you, but I’ve overstayed my welcome.” 

“It’s only been an hour.” Tatsuya retorts to Jun’s surprise, turning to meet his face.

He looks hurt, but not as if Jun caused the wound. Jun’s gaze lingers for a moment, taking in how much his friend has grown. Despite only being 18, he looks so grown, like a real man would. Jun always admired that, his masculinity. First and foremost, Tatsuya had always been a gentleman, and had always put others before himself. If only Jun could have learnt from that.

Tatsuya quickly gets up, standing in front of the younger man. Jun feels intimated, but not scared. The others body is broad compared to his lithe frame, and despite there only being a difference of a few inches in their heights, it feels like Tatsuya towers over him. 

Tatsuya gently takes Jun’s hands into his. Jun didn’t know what he was expecting. With his streak of boldness beginning to wear off, Tatsuya begins to struggle again. Jun waits. He’ll always wait.

“...I’ll never forgive myself,” he begins, surprising Jun with his choice of words. If anyone should feel self hatred it should be him, after all he has done, “for forgetting you.” 

Jun’s hands tighten around his, his face visibly pained. A reflection of Tatsuya’s.

“No.” He simply retorts. “If anyone here needs to atone. It should be me. The nightmare I’ve been living and wreaking havoc in everyone’s path, the damage I’ve done to the lives of innocent people…” Jun begins to tear up, quickly snatching his hands back and turning away from Tatsuya, not being able to handle what he could possibly be thinking of him.

Covering his face, Jun chokes out, “ _I must atone for my sins_ .” Struggling to hold back the flood of sorrow and despair, Tatsuya quickly grabbed Jun, firmly holding him close by his upper arms, he continues, “I don’t deserve _this_ . I don’t deserve _you_ . I resented you so much, you have everything that I _didn’t_ and you take it for granted. You shouldn’t be trying to take care of me like this.”

Jun reluctantly snakes his arms around the other's torso after feeling Tatsuya’s arms take a hold of him around his shoulders. Mentally debating his actions, Tatsuya slowly leans back, gently lifting Jun’s face from his chest. Mulling over the words, he takes a breath and exhales softly.

“I will always take care of you, Jun.” 

They stand there in silence, only for a moment, breathing in sync. Jun silently breaks away to sit on the edge of the bed, vacantly looking towards the setting sun. The room is basked in a mellow orange hue.

Tatsuya follows. Sitting next to him softly.

“It’s rotten work.” Jun bluntly states, his voice heavy with the sorrow crashing up from his chest. Placing his rough, tanned hand over Jun’s porcelain, smooth one, Tatsuya struggles. His honesty trapped in his throat.

‘ _Not to me._ ’ He thinks. ‘ _Not if it’s you_.’  
  
  
  
  
  
d  



End file.
